The Concept of Elimination
Interval 4: The Concept of Elimination Part of The Art of Murder series. Author: Scorch933 I've brought it down on all of us. Had he not known, maybe he would've discovered for himself. He probably would've killed himself...that would've been much better than this, but...He wasn't ready to leave. He wasn't. I shouldn't of told him. I need to warn them. Daniel contemplated calling the police. He realized when it came down to it, everything that happened was his fault. He was a doctor for five years, and helped Alchemy through his path to sanity. He ended up giving Alchemy some information that probably drove him down deeper. It was useless to the case, since, as far as he knew, they suspected him from the beginning. He wondered why they hadn't made an arrest when they could've. Probably a lack of evidence. But now that he had seen Alchemy's picture on the news, so they must've figured it out. It was just a matter of time before he was arrested, and they put him in jail...or killed him. But he also felt guilt. He needed to explain himself or it would eat at him for years to come. Years to come, if he made it through the night. He quickly called 911 and explained he had information relating to the Stevens case. He explained who he was, and was told a detective Anthony Mendez and James Dawson were going to arrive shortly. He recognized their names from the news. 0He just prayed he wasn't Alchemy's next target. He held his head for a moment. A silent, quiet moment. After awhile, he decided he'd check the windows for the cops. He got off his chair and walked towards his windows. The majority of the lights in the house were off, so as he reached the window, he immediately flicked the switch on. And that was the moment that Alchemy slit his throat. Daniel then woke up. He realized he was more paranoid, and much more guilty than he thought. He intensely anticipated the detectives' arrival. He ran to his kitchen drawer and grabbed the small .38 caliber revolver he kept for personal defense. It was pre-loaded with ammunition, and he cocked the hammer back and held it in his hand for a moment. he then took a seat in his chair and faced the doorway. He paitently waited... ...Completely unaware that Alchemy was watching him the whole time. Chapter 2 "So, you think of her as a friend?" Dr. Lambert asked. "I think of her as more than a friend. She helped me. She tried to convince me to stop. Kirsty tried, but it wasn't her that really got me to stop. It was Kate." Alchemy said. He had been in for six months, and they just now started making progress with his cooperation. They were finally past the point of him blaming his friends for his problems. Lambert was upset, however, because she, Kate, was obviously a strong, positive influential object in Alchemy's life. It would be difficult to explain to him that she was dead, especially after they got past his father's death...But it was his father's death that seemed to coincide with Alchemy's cooperation. Was that a coincidence...she wondered. As it turned out, it was Alchemy's spark for revenge. He knew his father's guilt, he had overheard that he was fired. He knew who his dad worked for. He knew that stress like that, plus Alchemy's imprisonment, as he thought of it, were the nails in the coffin. He had a thirst for retaliation at Justin and his father, and Taylor and Kirsty, and the only way he could achieve such would be legitmate freedom. He would bear the idiocy, stubborness and closed, one-sided thinking of the Doctors. He would cooperate. Patronize, and lead them on that he was making 'progress with them'. He said exactly what he knew they would want to hear. Lambert knew that something was wrong with the picture, but she couldn't tell that it was this. Perhaps, she thought, his father's death sparked his need to make something of his life. To rise up and mature. "But you liked this Kirsty, correct?" She asked. "Yes. I had more of a physical attraction to her. I lost them both now. Can you help me?" "We can try. Perhaps you'll see them again when we're finished." She felt guilty, lying to him like that. Daniel was listening in. He felt too much guilt. They had withheld from him Kate's suicide, they had withheld from him the fact his father actually committed suicide, and why. "I believe we're finished for now. The guard will escort you back to your room, Alchemy." "Thank you, Doctor." "Please. Call me Amy." Alchemy smiled. He played his part well. as he was being led, he noticed Daniel approached Amy. He shut out all other noises so he could focus on the conversation far down that hall. It was quiet, somewhat muffled down the hall, but he could make out the middle of the conversation: "You can't keep lying to him. When he gets out he'll find out that-" Daniel was interrupted by her. "He'll know when he's ready. I can't tell him now. We're using her as the card. Once we get past his guilt and his sorrow, then I will tell him. We broke him down early. Now we build him up. If I told him now Kate was dead, do you know what he would do? Do you?" "You need to tell him at some point. I can understand leaving out the part about his family and his Dad's motive for suicide, but..." Daniel and Lambert turned to watch Alchemy and the orderly turn the corner. Daniel explained, without the ear of Alchemy hearing it, that Arbatov requested this. That he requested her to do so. They continued their conversation, but out of earshot fro Alchemy. He was heartbroken. Every thought and emotion he felt he hid under his smile. But inside... The fucking...FUCKING LIARS! Kate can't be dead. She can't be. She can't be dead. She just...My dad...he committed suicide? No...Is mom alright? I have to know... I have to... Too many thoughts raced in his head. They wanted to explode. When he finally made it back to his room, he was prepared to hang himself with his bedsheets. He wanted to. Kate was dead. Only person besides his mother who ever gave a shit. As he stood up to remove the sheets, Daniel opened the door. "Doctor..." Alchemy said. "Alchemy, I need to tell you something." His guilt was worse. He knew deep down he was going to fuck things up for Amy's method, but he felt the obligation to tell. It was the right thing to do, in his heart, anyway. Alchemy interrupted him. "If anything, tell me if my mom's alright. Just...my mom?" "Yes, she's fine. A friend of mine, a counselor has been talking to her. Kate is one of the best counselors I know...."'' It immediately hit Daniel. ''Right in my fucking head. Kate. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. He's going to think...I've just... ''"''I'm...thanks. I needed to know. Was there something else?" Alchemy asked. "No, I just...thought you'd want an update on your mother. I know it's against policy, but...I know you need to know to be okay." Alchemy knew he was only trying to help. But if Kate was really alive, and helping his Mother....she was the best friend he ever had. He needed to see her. He needed to- "Are you going to be okay?" Daniel asked. "Yeah...thanks. Amy is helping me..." "Good. I need to go." Daniel excused himself before anyone saw. Thoughts raced through Alchemy's mind. He immediately accepted that Kate was alive. He needed her to be alive. He accepted this wild fantasy more than anything. It would save his life for the time being. Even though his Dad was dead. He thought maybe, letting go of Kate would be some technique Amy would use to help him get over things. He wanted to think it was that. Amy was back in her office. She considered what Daniel had said. Withholding such information until later, he could remember. He could think back. He would try something stupid. Regrettable, something... After three hours, she made up her mind. She would tell him next meeting. And she did. The result was what she feared would happen if she didn't. He seemed okay, and waited until nighttime to bash his head in his window, take a piece of glass, and slash up his wrists. If he had gone any deeper, he would've succeeded. His roommate stopped him in time for orderlies to arrive. For the time being, after being...traumatizingly drugged for a few days, he refused cooperation to the point where electroshock therapy was recommended. Dr. Lambert explained to him what that would mean, and he reluctantly accepted. Not that that mattered, but it meant he truly wanted it to go away. For it to all go away. Electroshock therapy was something that was just recently made illegal, but if they wrote the record as a week before, they could get away with it. Dr. Arbatov sanctioned it, as long as he wouldn't be held accountable. No one would ever know. In all honesty, it was not to help him. It was to take the easy way out. Lobotomies were outlawed in Non-Violent institutions...in fact, in ones for non-violent types, it was always illegal. And for the remaining year and four months, it seemed like it worked. He cooperated, he was sane. Cured. He had seemingly forgotten all of it. All his ordeals. They explained those ordeals to him, and he seemed confident to let them go. He was ashamed of them. He wanted to move on, and so did they. That was the story he told Mendez and Dawson. "Except...I imagine something happened that night he tried to kill himself. He created two consciences, two minds within himself. One where he believed Kate was still alive, and one where he accepted her death, and wanted cold revenge. Or perhaps to avenge her. I imagine the reason he was allowed to leave, the reason they thought he was cured, was because these two minds mixed. No matter what reality he was living in, he felt the conscious need for murder. For the blood of his enemies and anyone who stands in his way." Dawson spoke up: "What do you think the chances are of him figuring out it was you doctors?" Mendez gave him a cold stare. Dawson was sympathetic with Alchemy. he didn't justify the murders, but he certainly accepted the fact that he was far beyond driven to murder. "We didn't do anything wrong." Mendez said to him: "Your boss sanctioned the electroshock treatment. Where does he reside?" Daniel gave him a look that said: "What the hell?" "If Alchemy has remembered, which, he likely has...your fellow doctors, anyone who worked on his case, is in danger. What about Lambert?" Daniel spoke up: "Arbatov is at 137 Geneva Lane. I don't know where Lambert is." He paused. "Listen. Lambert's in more danger. There's a bit more to the story then I said. More on the kind of discussions they had...On Arbatov..." Dawson stood over him. "We'll talk in the car. You need to come with us." "Why?" "Because it's too dangerous to leave you here without any backup. I've got most of my men at the station, and my team is at Jared's body." Mendez said. "Jared?" "Another student." Dawson said. "Shall I give you the details?" "No thank you..." Daniel said. "Let's go then." Chapter 3 Alchemy was still recovering from his facial surgery, as he liked to call it. In reality, he knew his picture flashed across every news station and anyone would be looking for that face and figure. If he wore masks, he'd only attract attention. But then again, it wasn't a problem for him. Nevertheless, he thinned his eyebrows, and bleached his hair till it was blonde. He placed a blonde long-hair wig over his head, and applied makeup and lipstick. He shaved every part of his body, over and over to get every bit of hair. He once did this for halloween, he remembered. Kate dared him to do it once, and she helped him dress up. He looked convincing, nobody recognized him. And with his lanky figure adding to the disguise, it would work this time too. He was sure. He put on a pair of panties, a bra, he stuffed fake breasts inside, got a large pair of high-heels to fit his feet, and put on a skimpy dress. This would get him into the station, if he pissed off the wrong cop posing as a prostitute. Grabbing a beer bottle from the trash, he walked out of the alleyway near Daniel's apartment. He saw a patrol car coming around the corner, and stopped at the corner of the street. He lit a cigarette, and stood there waiting. He then waved as they drove by, and they stopped and pulled over near him. "Ma'am, do you need assistance?" The officer asked. "I don't know. Are you interested, officer? My fee's cheap." "What did you just say?" The officer asked as he looked over her. She was stunning. Obviously a prostitute though, and he noticed the beer bottle and cigarette. "Am I that bad-looking, really?" Alchemy said as he swung the bottle against the streetpole. The officer decided that was enough, and decided to take her downtown. He handcuffed her and placed her in the backseat, and called in. Alchemy was pleased with himself. He had a trip inside the station. He had his stiletto tucked inside the bra. Now that Arbatov was dead, all that were left were Taylor, Kirsty, Martin, and Amy. Amy and Martin would be hard to find. As far as he knew, they were together now, and they were living on the outskirts of town. Taylor and Kirsty were in the same building. He realized he would be facing at least twenty-plus armed cops with only his razor and a small .32 caliber pistol, but he could pick up ammunition from the officers. What concerned him was not being outgunned or outnumbered, but that it would take time. Time enough for a couple of those officers to possibly escort the two out. He hoped they weren't that smart. Arbatov was a good diversion. The fact that he left a gold mine of evidence would keep the more important detectives from even checking back on Taylor and Kirsty. The evidence was so obvious. He left his razor, he left his mask, his saws from other murders, his gloves, he even slashed his arm to leave his own blood at the scene. He realized he was guilty anyway, so why not add insult to injury if it meant buying him precious time and less resistance? The officer was mumbling about taking her down to the station, spending the night until she was sober, And all Alchemy could think was his murder of Arbatov, not even three hours ago. Conclusion of Interval 4 Alchemy had stuck into Arbatov's mansion. The only people still in the house at that time was a live-in maid and the servant. He had already drugged and duct-taped them together in the closet and locked it, so, with them out of the way, he hid in the study before Dimitri Krantz Arbatov entered. As Arbatov reviewed a file, Alchemy slowly approached behind him with chloroform. When Arbatov woke up, I had him restrained to this office chair with zipties. I wanted to gag him, but I also wanted this to be personal. I wanted him to acknowledge me. "What the fuck did you do me, you fat ass fucker?" I asked. "It wasn't me. It was Lambert-" "BULLSHIT! You ordained it." "Yes, but-" "But it made your job easier. And you fucked me up." "You're obviously well enough to realize that. Their deaths were your fault. You killed them. Not me. Not Lambert." "And I accept full responsibility for my actions. However..." I said as I pulled out my razor. "You sanctioned my treatment. You fucked me up. And..." "It was all Lambert. The only thing I ever did to you was let you get zapped. Because you were insane and needed it. You still need it. Except now, they need to give it to you in the chair." "FUCK. YOU." "Getting upset will get you nowhere. Kill me, or let me go." I stopped for a moment. I would've let him go, then it hit me. "Daniel said you were the one who broke the news. You knew." "Those fucking idiots..." Arbatov grunted. "What were you thinking?" "I was thinking Kirsty is my daughter. Kirsty Draiman Arbatov." "You motherfucker...you..." "Yes. I figured shocking your brain would wipe it right from your fucking mind. I wanted to do that, because I figured it'd would fry your mind. You'd forget everything she and I wanted you to forget, and you'd remember only what we reminded you of. Except, you remembered everything. You survived it. You created two personalites that day. And you suffered a break from reality. Shocking you mixed that, and you couldn't see straight. I can keep you off death row. I can bring you here, where you'll reside for but a few more years and be free. I can pull strings with the DA." "I read about the Klebbitz case." "Heh, Benny Klebbitz paidd me enough. And I paid the DA enough. He went a hospital, and got released. That wasn't to say that Jackson Cornelius wasn't driven by mad rage since this man was going free after killing his daughter, so Jackson shot Klebbitz. There's a chance that could happen." "You're a corrupt motherfucker." "And you're crazy. Do we have a deal?" I walked over to him, and took the razor out. He flinched, but I began cutting his restraints. He breathed a sigh of relief, and said to me "I knew you'd take the smart way out." I looked at him for a moment, and then he realized something was off. It was too late to do anything, I had already slit his throat. Category:Mental Illness